sesshomaru and a girl named neko
by LeetaSlytherin
Summary: you are a girl and you happen to fall into a world were you meet sesshmaru... you will never guess what will happen FLUFF*
1. neko

gothicgirlie i don't own inuyasha but i would love to own sesshomaru but i don't so just be glad with the story but i do own inu,fallen angle, neko, haru,chi, and mystery! i love you guys

sesshomaru- why did you say my name do i know you?

gothicgirlie- because i love you Fluffy!!!!

sesshomaru-(sweat drop) Fluffy???

gothicgirlie-yes that is my nickname for you sesshomaru

sesshomaru- i don't have nicknames

gothicgirlie-yes you do like ice prince, sesshy, the lord of ice, baka brother, and so on...

sesshomaru- i have never did hear of these names in my life-time

gothicgirlie-but you still have them

sesshomaru-i thought of one for you ...dumb ass

gothicgirlie- wow how smart are you fluffy

sesshomaru- don't call this sesshomaru that

gothicgirlie-your sooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

sesshomaru-grrrrrr...DONT YOU HAVE A STORY TO WRITE!!!!!!!!

gothicgirlie-oh ya ... good boy(pats sesshomaru on the head)

sesshomaru-(grabs his sword and points it at gothicgirlie) you will never do that again do you understand human

gothicgirlie-(sweat drop) ok i will never do that again

sesshomaru-good ... come rin

rin-yes m'lord

jaken-wait for me m'lord

rin- good bye gothicgirlie see you soon

sesshomaru- not to soon

gothicgirlie-GOOD BYE FLUFFY .

sesshomaru-don't call this flu- sesshomaru that

gothicgirlie-but you like it

sesshomaru-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gothicgirlie-(runs and hides) i didn't do it

gothicgirlie-(from hiding spot) lol ok the first one to R&R gets poky ok so do it quick

chapter1 the beginning

ok you are a 15 year old girl named Neko. you go to higly high school. you live with your mom and 2 sisters in gilbert AZ in the US. you have 5 frends that you hang out with every day at school. they are fallen angle,mistery,haru,chi,and inu. you all are spell casters of some sort or another. and some times you guys do some spells together after school. it was all cool and you had so much fun untell one day when you found out that someone was trying to steel all yours and your frends powers. this person was named neraku and he is a shape shifter but that is all that you know about him. so one day you and you frend try to put up a sheld but neraku messed it up and sent you all to another time and place.but you don't know when or were and it gets worse most of your powers are gone all you have are your demon powers. 'this is going to be fun' you think.

N.A. sorry i have a writers block bout how you and your friend meet inuyasha so you can help me chose one that would be great

A. inuyasha saves them from a demon that attacked you

B. you run into inuyasha and you are good friends with kagome

C. you get kidnaped by neraku and inuyasha saves you

or

D. you see him and freak out because you love inuyasha

so R&R so i can update i need 5 reviews before i can update.

sorry it is really short


	2. what the hell

i dont own inuyasha thank for rubing it in

chapter 2 the meeting

ok so when you arrive at this new and strange place you are in a clirring with a well in the middle of it. you get up and look inside it. "its a dry well. where on earth, heaven, or hell are we." ,you say (sorry i had to but that in there i love that saying) while looking around.

fallen angle comes and stands next to you "i think we are in japan. look at the trees and flowers." he said with a smile ( oops i forgot to tell you that fallen angel is a boy and so is inu ok)

" it look like the inuyasha episodes doesn't it that would be funny if i-" inu got cut off by a half demon running after a girl with a uniform on.

"OMG IT INUYASHA AND KAGOME" you,chi,mystery,and haru all say together. inuyasha look at you and your friend with a weird look on his face

"kagome i thought you and i were the only ones that were able to go though the well" inuyasha said loud whisper but you are still half cat demon you can still hear every thing that he says.

" we didn't come though the well. a boy named Neraku sent us from our time to yours and from the US to japan because he was trying to get our power but we still have some of it left." mystery said with some sadness in her voice

" what the hells Neraku in the moder ages no wonder we cant find him fucking bastard ill kill him " inuyasha said "but you cant. i don't think that it is the same person. the boy that sent us here was like a sophomore in high school and about 16 years old .why would your Neraku want us i mean i am just a half cat demon and a necromancer" you said.

"i am just a element wicca and a healer." said haru.

"i am just a half dog demon." said inu

" i am just a celtic and a angle" said fallen angle

" and i am just a mix of all" said mistory

" and i am just a human presstes " said chi

**"WHAT THE HELLS ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THIS TIME I THOUGHT THAT I GOT RID OF YOU FOR GOOD!!!"**


	3. the dream

**chapter 3**

the dream

"I was going on a walk in the forest behind the school at night much like I do when I am upset by something or someone" I said as I glare at Fallen Angle.

"gulp" 'I'm in deep shit now' thought fallen angle

"any way i was mad at fallen for asking my best friend out on a date. then when she turned him down he asked me to help him. so i said the i would meet him in the forest at 10:00 pm but only if he would help me train. So i was sitting in a tall tree much like inuyasha does when i fell asleep" you informed everyone.

Fallen angles thoughts ' pleas stop glaring at me neko'

"no i will not stop glaring at you"

'shit i forgot she can read my thoughts' "damn spell!!"

ok so when i woke up i was in the same tree but the air was some what different cleaner then the air at home. I hopped down and right on top of koga here that got him a little mad i think but i don't really remember that much about that because he was being chased by some one in a big baboon pelt with spider like arms coming out of his back. I got up and was in fighting stats when koga picked me up slung me on his shoulder and ran. Soon after we lost the baboon boy he took me in a little cave on the side of a big mountain. Then he dropped me on a pile of hay very ruffly then he went back over to the enterns and shut the door which came out of no were.

He turned to me and with a waired look he asked "what is your name and why do you smell so different? You don't smell human, demon, or of the dead. So what are you?"

"what do you me what am i? I am human i all ways have been. why did you take me here in this cave? Who was that chasing you and for what purpose did he have? Is that thing even a boy? Is it your girlfriend or some thing?"i asked then koga stared laughing " what are you laughing about?"

" i will asnwer all of your questions. First this cave is my home and it a safe place so we will not be diterbed. Second Neroku was chasign us to kill us becous i have to of his shareds in my legs and because you are with me he will kill you too. And yes neroku is a boy and no he is not my girlfriend. The reson i was laughing was the fact the you even thought that neroku is a girl let alone my girlfriend."

"ok so what do you want with me?"

"well let try this"koga said while gently pushing me down on the bed of hay. When he got on top of me i knew something wasnt right and i started to fight to get out. He hit me a few time and i dont remember the rest of that night.

"that night i raped her i will not tell you any thing else that happened that night" koga said very quitly.

end dream

"i thought so... soon after i ran away from koga i found out that i was ... peregnet. I didnt know that you can get peregnet on your first time. Deman seed is a lot stronger then humen seed i guess. But no matter i still got pregnet with his kid."

inuyasha grabed koga by the neck and slamed him into a tree "why the hell didnt you mate her! you mean she had to go through the pregensy on her own. what the hells a matter with you koga!" screamed inuyasha" she could have died by just caring the thing. its hard enough with when your mated but without a mate i dont know how she servived."

" but i didnt make it... i lost the child ...i got hit and lost it. Im sorry i should tell the whole story.

_hope you all liked it sorry i didn't update for a long time. rr pease and i have new storys up _


End file.
